


The Curious Case Of Frank Iero and His Skeleton Gloves

by orphan_account



Series: Frerard Oneshots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Gerard Way, Sick Frank Iero, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard Way lives his life without the boy he loves, searching for Frank's favourite gloves.Frank Iero had been dead for a few months when Gerard joins him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frerard Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Curious Case Of Frank Iero and His Skeleton Gloves

The Curious Case of Frank Iero and His Skeleton Gloves. Or at least that's what he calls it. 

My therapist.

He told me to search for Frankie's gloves. Maybe if I find them, he'll come back. Maybe Frankie won't disappear again.

I've been looking, I swear. I remember seeing them all torn up and muddy last time. 

No.

He told me not to think of the mud. Only the loose threads. That way Frankie will come back. My therapist tells me that if I remember the mud then everything will be true.

He told me Frank was coming back.

I've looked in Frankie's room, everywhere I could think of.

Not there.

I looked in his mom's room.

Not there.

I looked in my room.

Not there.

I can't find them.

I told myself that if I can't find them, then I'll go to Frankie myself.

He'd be disappointed.

But he did it, so why can't I?

I think I'll join Frankie.

He's only a few pills, and a rope away.

I love Frankie.

Before he disappeared, Frankie was sad.

He told me about the men who hurt him. They never came back. They hurt my Frankie.

I can't see the threads anymore. But that's okay.

They wrap around my neck and lift me above the ground.

I found your gloves, Frankie.

Now I can join you.


End file.
